Dynamic strain sensors can be used in various industries to monitor and measure strain. For example, dynamic strain sensors can be used for monitoring the structural health of bridges, buildings, and industrial equipment. Additionally, dynamic strain sensors can be used for monitoring vibration of, for example, machine tools.